A Soldier's Story
by fantasy elf queen
Summary: Welcome to the 30th Century in the United Federation Biotech Marines.Meet Private Dean Ackles an injured homesick soldier.Meet Sam Padalecki,the medic who saved his life.Witness a chance meeting,unlikely love story and perhaps a happy ending; if Dean can live through the Biotech war and not get himself blown up.


**Maybe one of the weirdest combination stories I've written yet. A Sci Fi world similar to Halo and Supernatural. Sorry for any typos or mistakes, my stories aren't beta'd and I'm terrible with typo because I type too fast for my brain to keep up! Anyways, I hope you guys like!**

**Rated m for language, just a bit of violence (honestly a T rating) and a bit of sex although it's not really graphic.**

"Ackles you get your fuckin ass out of the line of fire and fall back!" Two Levokian laser beams blasted over my head and shrapnel reigned down.

"But sir, we have to hold the line, the left flank won't hold for long!" Another blaster shot out a hunk of wall and ceiling. In my corner techfield visor I noted the oxygen filter increase to 100%. Lieutenant Well shoved me back towards the exit which was starting to bow under the increased weight of the ceiling.

"I said MOVE Private, that's an order!"

I cursed and turned to blast one of those bastards climbing in through the wall before giving Lt. Well one last reluctant look.

"Good look sir." He shoved me back again.

"Ain't no luck to it just fuckin' MOVE!"

I sprinted across the main access center and dove through the closing portal just as a white explosion behind me knocked out my com system and my visor went black. Colors danced behind my eyes as I hit the floor and my left foot and shoulder armor shattered at contact. Pain laced up my side and I shoved my helmet visor back while cursing.

A rumble shook the entire room and I dove under an ammunition storage alcove as the entire ceiling caved in. My suit clicked and whirred, trying to restart and jump start itself. I yelled as half the ceiling collapsed on my head before everything went black.

~oOo~

"Private Ackles can you hear me? Private Ackles!"

My eyes flew open and I gasped in a lung full of air as I clutched at the oxygen mask being held over my nose. Everything was blurred into one confusing swirl of nausea. A hand held my shoulder down.

"Hold still private we've got to get you onto the medic transport."

I screamed and arched off the floor as I felt my leg shift and searing, mind numbing agony rolled through me.

"Shit,shit, hold on!"

My eyes rolled back in my head and in the muted distance I could feel the world shaking and explosions roaring through the deck. My eyes snapped open as I felt a syringe plunge into my skin near my collarbone. Above my head blocking the harsh Solarcapture lighting was a man wearing armor but bearing the medic symbol forged onto his techgear breastplate.

In my swirl of pain and confusion I could barely make out his face, just a square jaw and the blur of dark brown hair. I could feel my leg going cold and my eyes felt heavy lidded. The medic held me in his arms, my head balancing across one of his legs as he held the oxygen mask to my face. I could barely make out an O2 filter patch just under his jaw line behind his ear before I passed out cold.

I woke to the constant steady beat of a heart rate monitor above my head. My throat felt thick and my mouth dry. I felt a surge of panic as I realized I couldn't feel my legs. The beeping increased to a frantic flutter and I heard an amused chuckle.

"Don't fear Private, your legs are perfectly fine."

The beeping slowed and I opened my eyes warily to see a biotech doc standing at the foot my bed. He held up his techbook and flicked his finger, searching through vitals and files.

"Let's go through a few basics just to make sure you head isn't addled too much. What's your name private?"

"Dean Ackles."

"What were you doing just before the explosion?"

"Staving off a Levokian attack on the Gov. Battle ship the Ambuscade."

"Good, good, what is your regiment and core service soldier?"

"909th Regiment, Brother Company, United Federation biotech marines."

"How long have you been in service private?"

"8 months and two weeks sir."

"And where are you from soldier?"

"T9 galaxy, Quadrant Sector 24, born on Earth 1 moon 1."

At this the doctor raised his eyebrows and glanced up at me from his techbook.

"Lonnnng way from home Private."

I gave a morose sigh. "Yes sir"

He clicked off his techbook and tucked it behind his back.

"Well it seems your brain is in perfect working order. Your leg should be fully operational by tomorrow; you shouldn't give any strenuous exercise for another couple days until the circuits fully connect to your nerves."

My breath hitched."I've been given a biotech limb."

Doc smiled brightly."Your leg was too separated in the explosion and it was exposed to no oxygenized air for too long and the blood began to clot. No worries though, your marine coverage gave you the privilege of receiving the newest model. Even bleeds like a real one, only difference is the circuiting."

After doc left I lifted the blanket with a shaking hand and gave a shaky sigh and squeezed my eyes closed once I saw what appeared to be a normal limb. I flopped back onto the bed gratefully. My old bunkmate, Hame we called him, had lost an arm during a Levokian raid near Earth 5 years ago. The arm had been chrome metal plating and blue blinking lights and when the bunking cabin was under just a little too much pressure during hyperspace jump the grooves would let out hisses of steam and would wine under the extra air weight.

I missed home, I missed the view out the window of Earth, green and blue and wholly clean after the ecosystem had collapsed and Envo Corporation had fully restored the planet to what it was around the year 200 A.D. I missed my dad who was probably fixing some hunk of space junk in his old garage now. But more than anything I missed my mom, the woman who had begged me not to join the biotech marines. It was dangerous, it was crazy, and no one ever came back alive.

But worst of all it turned you into a monster. Just a high-tech suit with a gun trained to blow up anything that came at you. Only eight months of live combat and I could feel my spirit rotting away with the rest of me inside of my armor. I had thought it would be glorious, that it would bring honor to my family, but most of all money. It paid very well. But I was losing my passion for guts and glory. When my two year enlistment ran out I was hopping on the first transport ship home.

I had just changed into my regulation out of combat uniform; a black t-shirt with my name across the right breast, a pair of bloomed khaki pants and army regulation black emergency gravity modifier boots. My biotech tags were glowing blue showing I had logged bag into the com system and my IBRB(Internal Body Regulation Band) was humming gently against my wrist.

I had just signed my release forms when the biodoor whizzed open and a tall figure ducked in. He wore the navy blue biotech regulation uniform of an emergency medic. For a strange reason I vaguely recognized his thick brown hair which was worn slightly longer than regulation, brushing the tops of his ears and falling maybe an inch onto his forehead.

"Do I…know you?"

He gave a blindingly bright smile."I'm the medic that saved your ass in the field."

A vague recollection of his swimming face came to my mind.

"Oh, right, well thank you."

His eyes twinkled as he held his hand up to shake in the old Earth fashion."It is my job after all, Sam, Sam Padalecki."

We shook and I couldn't break eye contact with his deep brown eyes, they were strong yet kind. You didn't get much of that in the army.

"Dean, Dean Ackles, nice to meet you."

Sam inclined his head in a friendly manner."You also, I came to make sure those blundering idiots on the med bay got you here in one piece."

I gave a wry chuckle and lifted my biotech leg slightly.

"Depends on how you define once piece."

His face darkened."Ahh, I see, I'm sorry to hear that, are you heading for your transport immediately?"

"Nah, I thought I'd enjoy my leave until tomorrow."

Sam's smile grew even friendlier." I never do this but doc told me you have no family connections in the galaxy and you have no one to stay with, why don't you come bunk down at my place tonight."

I balked at the idea, sure this Sam seemed nice, he wasn't bad looking either, but I never made a habit of going home with strangers. As if he could read my mind he pulled me through the door by my shoulder.

"I won't take no for an answer and I certainly won't let you sleep at the biotech marine facility, I've heard the place is a doghouse."

I grinned at his choice of wording." You have to be from T9."

He cut me a sideways grin as we walked through the med bay to the local ship transport deck.

"Sector 24 Old Earth to be exact."

I nearly choked from the shock."Old Earth, naw shit, I was born on old Earth, lived on moon1 my whole life though."

"What are the odds, come one, we should discuss this over some dinner, I bet your starving."

~oOo~

I sat at a simple wooden table while Sam bustled around in the kitchen throwing things into various pans.

"So what's Earth like nowadays." Sam gave me a surprised glance.

"Have you never gone to visit?"

"Never had the occasion, transports aren't the cheapest thing."

"I suppose," he looked thoughtful; "Well it's green for one, and clean, and gorgeous."

I gave a half sad, half dreamy sigh. "I'll bet, I used to always watch the northern hemisphere light up in the mornings, I've always wanted to go."

"Why'd you join the Spartans?"

I shot him a confused look."Spartans?"

He gave a chuckle."Sorry, a name my dad always used for the biotech soldiers, from an old Earth pre virtual reality game."

"Oh, for the money I suppose, and for the chance to see other places, hell I'd never been out of our sector before. I suppose protecting the outer core was as good a reason as any to travel." I watched as he stirred wine into the pan of beef. Beef, Gods I hadn't seen beef in years.

"How is that going for you, the travelling I mean?"

I gave an embarrassed shrug. "Not quite living up to my expectations, I'm ready to go home now."

"Are you not one to believe in the cause?"

"What cause, the United Federation is as ruthless as the Levokian, I've seen it all; there is no good side in this war."

Sam leaned against the counter and I squirmed at his evaluating stare.

"Treasonous words to some, but I have to agree with you." At this I turned my own stare upon him.

"Why are you involved with the Federation then?"

"Same as you, the medic industry is the safest way to make quick money. I want to be a doctor on Earth but I needed the money to get started. I don't mind saving people, it gives me a bit of purpose."

I grinned." One I appreciate greatly."

We sat down to dinner and talked for hours. We shared connections and news between Earth and the colonies on the moon. Compared to my more military serious personality I had somehow obtained in the past few months without realizing Sam was happier and more laugh prone than anyone I had ever known. He laughed at everything, whether my stories of first discovering that ectoplasm bicarbonate fluid was NOT coffee no matter how much it looked like it. He found everything that happened to me worthy of a smile and I found myself smiling more than I had since I had left home.

We also shared many similarities; I discovered Sam was also a fan of ancient Earth history, back to the times of the 21st century when everything began to change. We loved the same music, movies, and yet we disagreed on so many other things.

As the night grew on my attraction for the man in front of me grew. Besides the obvious point of being attractive physically, I found his personality magnetic. And for the strangest reason imaginable, I think he felt the same way for me.

As the night drew on and my eyelids grew heavy from exhaustion we began to inch closer and lean in to share one another's breath. We finally found ourselves locked in an embrace. I clutched his neck and hair as we moved our mouths together. He ran his large hands down the small of my back.

We exchanged each other heat and breath and I gasped into his mouth as I felt my IBRB try to cool my internal body temperature and slow my heart rate. I ripped the damned thing off and chucked it over my shoulder. I could instantly feel the heat rise as our tongues met and our lips moved together.

We found ourselves in many places through his apartment. I kissed down his neck and jaw as I pressed him into the wall just outside of the dining room. At another time he sat on top my hips moaning and grinding as he held my wrists pinned above my head. I could have obviously broken free but hell, why would I have wanted to?

I lost myself in a night of passion and heat with this brilliant, beautiful man. We eventually found ourselves in the bedroom, rolling around in a wild thrusting frenzy of hips and roaming hands. Sweat ran down my forehead and dripped off my forehead and onto Sam's glistening chest as we rocked and moaned. Sam groaned, I held back a growl as we moved together.

Finally Sam arched off the bed and let out a panting cry as he gripped my bicep in an iron hold. I thrust one last time, threw my head back and groaned. We collapsed in a sweaty heap of twisted sheets and sweaty tangled legs.

When I fell asleep that night filthy and exhausted I felt whole and for the first time in quite a while, completely happy. When I woke the next morning Sam was already up and making me breakfast. We were both mostly quiet; the only sound breaking the silence was when I'd pull him away from the stove to kiss me.

I knew he wasn't happy about me going back, especially since he had drug my beaten ass out of the last situation I had been in. Sam knew what I was going back into. I wasn't any happier than him, I was dreading going back. After I had eaten and we both took a long shower together I had to make my inevitable leave for the gov. transport to take me back to base.

We both stood staring at each other as I floundered in my own inadequacy for words. Sam finally sighed and gave me a stern glare.

"Keep that fine ass of yours out of trouble. I do NOT want to save you again. Don't try and be a hero, just…be safe."

I stared at the toes of my boots."Can't promise too much, but when I need a good medic I'll know just who to ask for."

I received an un amused glare."Don't you dare, and be careful with your leg, in any situation, if the pressure goes up or down get the hell out of there."

I grinned."Yes mother." He still didn't smile; I sighed and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Just a year and a half and my tour is over. Why don't we meet, if ya know…I'm still alive."

"Where?"

I drew back and gave him a surprised stare."Really, your serious, you'll do it?"

"Of course I will you dumb brute."

"Oh…well why not Earth."

Sam grinned."New New York, that restaurant I was telling you about."

I gave him one last hug. "Alright, On the 6th Lunar cycle, the 16th, it's the soonest I can get there."

"I'll be there, and you better be too you bastard!"

"My ship is leaving Sam…I'll…I'll see ya." I cursed my terribleness with words.

And as I walked onto that transport and I saw him standing on the loading bay giving me one last wave I vowed to myself. Whatever it took, whatever it cost, I would live, and I would get back to Earth.

So let's fast-forward one year and six months. Many things transpired. I lost my right arm in what the Federation was calling the largest battle of the Biotech wars history had ever seen. Over 10,000 battle vessels locked in space battle for two weeks. I won the Galactic Medal of Bravery, highest recognition oh honor within the Federation. I know had that happened before Sam I wouldn't have made it, would have given up.

But something happened that day. I suddenly had something worth fighting for. Fighting for my God given right to live, to go fulfill a promise I had made to a man I had met once. My partner Cas, my fellow soldier of two years was there the entire time by my side. He alone saved and entire mother ship by diving head first into the control hub and ripping apart the mainframe wiring.

We were battle scarred and maybe to some broken. But hell we were alive. Cas had learned about my promise to Sam to which he answered.

"Always did want to go to Earth, guess I'm tagging along."

That's how I found myself on a transport breaking through the atmosphere of old Earth. It was glorious, even more beautiful than just watching from my window in the mornings. It looked like something from a child's storybook, something so beautiful it couldn't be real. No smoke, no ash, no chrome and the scourged marks of man and metal.

I walked into that restaurant to see Sam sitting alone at a table looking out the window. He looked up and I grinned. The relief in his eyes spoke more than words ever could have. I had a slight limp now, heat had glitched up the wiring in my biotech leg but it was too dangerous to amputate and reconnect a new one.

I was tired and beaten but Sam hugged me tight and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

I can't say life was perfect afterwards. The biotech wars continued in the outer rims, even life for Sam and I wasn't completely perfect. Life always loves to throw those curveballs at you. But Sam finally started his doctoring in New London. I took up a job in the police force and became police commissioner. Cas as he said followed us to London and married.

I could finally afford to pay for my parents to come live on Earth with us. The look on my mother's face…

There was stress; there were tears and unhappy times. And they were the best times of my life.

You could say getting my leg blown off set my entire life in action, and I am ever grateful for it.


End file.
